


The Dark Lord's Most Loyal

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Lily Potter…the Dark Lord's Most Loyal Servant…a Muggleborn who, despite her birth status, manages to make even the darkest of Death Eaters look like a First Year…but why does her son support her over her husband and his 'light' leanings?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title The Dark Lord's Most Loyal  
> Rating T  
> Summary Lily Potter…the Dark Lord's Most Loyal Servant…a Muggleborn who, despite her birth status, manages to make even the darkest of Death Eaters look like a First Year…but why does her son support her over her husband and his 'light' leanings?  
> Pairings James/Lily (past), Severus/Lily, Harry/Daphne  
> Warnings Harry and Daphne are three years older than canon. Neville is the Boy-Who-Lived

**Charms Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**19** **th** **December 1994**

Lily Potter, Charms Professor at Hogwarts and Head of Slytherin was the Dark Lord's most loyal servant, more loyal than his lieutenant, Bellatrix Lestrange, more tenacious than her current lover, Severus Snape, more of a Slytherin than the Dark Lord's 'ear in the Ministry', Lucius Malfoy, and despite her birth status as a Muggleborn, manages to make even the darkest of Death Eaters look like a First Year, has her son, Harry, and his girlfriend Daphne Greengrass, looking up to her a paragon of virtue.

Lily had become interested in the Dark Lords ideals for one simple reason. She was an outcast in Gryffindor House, especially being friends with Walden McNair and Severus Snape of Slytherin, in a James Potter dominated Gryffindor House. She remembered how she only married him so she could get the money from the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and use it for the aims of the Dark Lord.

The reason her seventeen-year-old son looked up to her was simple. She had been attacked in her own home by her late husband, James Potter, the night of the downfall of the Dark Lord to the Boy-Who-Lived, Neville Longbottom, a one year old baby who was the son of her late husband's cousin, Frank Longbottom, who was tortured to death by Bellatrix Lestrange, when Harry came out of his bedroom, wanting a drink of milk, seeing the beating that James was giving her on that fateful Halloween of 1981.

Although her husband was dead from "accidental magic" that Lily had "expelled", the ruling of the Wizengamot even though she had made a "donation" to the Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold, and her "charity", Lily remained a faithful servant of the Dark Lord and his aims, recruiting additional members to his cause, his flag, his aims, all whilst working with her lover, Snape, the Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As she pulled her mind from the memories of how she, along with Snape and Barty Crouch Junior, who was posing at Hogwarts as Alastor Moody, had placed Neville Longbottoms name in the Goblet of Fire, knowing that her master would get his own back on the Longbottom boy, for he was the one who was prophesised to vanquish the Dark Lord, she felt Severus tasting her core, knowing that she was going to explode in ecstasy any moment.

Lily had to laugh at how her son had managed to get himself as the Hogwarts Champion for the TriWizard Tournament, having persuaded all of the mighty house of Slytherin to allow him, the 'King of Slytherin' and son of the Head of Slytherin, be the one to enter the tournament, with the ulterior motive of getting Longbottom to Little Hangleton, to the graveyard, to bring the Dark Lord back. For Lily, she had to wake up as she was due at Riddle Manor at Little Hangleton to Peter Pettigrew and the Dark Lord, retaining her position as the Dark Lord's Most Loyal.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts  
> Social Media You can now like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/GryffindorTomOfficial on there.  
> Reviews Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Type One-Shot  
> Status Complete  
> Distribution FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online  
> Story ID 182  
> Publish Date 20/12/2016


End file.
